Empty Chairs at Empty Tables
by Mouse95
Summary: You don't die of a broken heart you only wish you did... Using the wonderfully talented Ridley C. James Brotherhood characters. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**

**First of all I want to thank Ridely for creating the wonderful Brotherhood universe and allowing me to play in it. I promise to put everyone back nice and neat when I get through with them. I only hope that I can do the characters the justice that they deserve.**

**This story as been running on a loop through my head for the past week making it near impossible for me to concentrate on anything else since I have a butt load of assignments to complete I hope putting this out there will help.**

**I don't own the Brotherhood and I sure don't own Supernatural. I'm just a poor college student.**

**The title is from a song from the musical "Les Miserables" Which I don't own.**

**There is a great Supernatural video on Youtube by Psychocynic1231 using this song. If you check it out you might want to make sure you have a tissue.**

**Last thing I promise then I'll shut up. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. All mistakes are mine but please let know if anyone would like to beta for me.**

**You don't die from a broken heart you only wish you did…**

**Marilyn Peterson**

Caleb Reaves heart was pounding in his chest like a caged animal trying to escape. His breath was coming in short gasps as he ran up the steps to Pastor Jim Murphy's church.

'_Please God don't let it be too late.'_ Caleb prayed as he burst through the doors of the church. The church was empty as Caleb visually scanned the sanctuary. Reaching out psychically Caleb prayed he would be able to connect with the older man. All Caleb felt was a cold emptiness where there was once a feeling of overwhelming of love and protection.

Caleb walked slowly towards were the pastor kept his secret store of weapons in the church. The knot in his throat threatened to choke him the closer he got to the room. The world swayed and black dots danced in front of Caleb's eyes when he reached the door and found it standing wide open.

"Jim?" Oh God had that weak ass squeak really come from him Caleb wondered as he cleared his throat and called down the stairs again. "Man up you pansy ass," Caleb said, aloud the silence was unnerving him. '_Man wouldn't Deuce just be laughing his ass off at this. Come on Reaves just suck it up and go down the steps.'_ You already know what you're going to find taunted the little voice in Caleb's head.

Closing his eyes Caleb took several deep calming breaths before he started down the stairs. With each step Caleb took his chest constricted a little more. After what felt like an eternity he reached the bottom. Caleb didn't know how long he stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. The sight in front of Caleb was to horrible for his mind to process. Jim Murphy lay on the floor his throat slit from ear to ear. A lake of blood had formed around Murphy's head soaking into his silver hair and clothing.

Two long strides brought Reaves to the pastors' side. Kneeling down beside the body Caleb didn't feel the blood soaking into the knees of his jeans as he lifted his friends head and shoulders on to his lap.

"God Jim you're a mess." Caleb ran a hand through his friends silver hair. "It's ok I'll take care of it. Don't you worry about it. We can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting into trouble." Caleb continued to stroke Jim's hair and talk to him until the ringing of his cell phone startled him. Sticking an oddly steady hand into his pocket Caleb pulled out his cell phone. He glanced quickly at the caller id before answering his phone.

"Hey dad."

"Caleb are you ok son?" Mackland Ames had finally given into the uneasy feeling that had been growing in his stomach over the last couple of hours and called his son.

"I'm fine dad."

Mac's concern shot up another notch at the unfamiliar tone in his sons' voice.

"Where are you son?"

"Jim's church."

"Let me talk to Jim."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Jim's dead."

The silence lasted so long that Caleb thought that the signal had been lost or maybe his dad had hung up. Caleb was about to hang up when his father responded.

"How?"

"That demon bitch Meg slit his throat. I had a vision but I didn't get here in time."

Now Mackland understood why Caleb sounded so strange he was in shock. Mac needed to find out if Caleb was injured. Mac's mind was racing trying to think of the closest hunter that could get to Caleb if he was hurt.

"Son are you hurt?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"She was gone by the time I got here I'm not hurt."

"Caleb listen carefully to me you have to get out of there. Do you have a motel room?"

"No I came straight here from the airport. Dad I'm not leaving I have to take care of Jim."

"Son listen you're not thinking clearly. I'm catching the first plane out you need to find a motel room lay low and try to rest. I'll call you when I get there I'll swing by the motel and pick you up then we can take care of Jim together."

"Dad I know you think I'm in shock. But I'm ok really. This is something I need to do myself."

"Caleb you can't do that by yourself it's to much to ask of one person. Please don't fight me on this."

"Dad, Jim wouldn't want you to see him like this and neither do I."

"Son Jim wouldn't want you to bare this burden by yourself."

"Dad Jim saved my life and he introduced me to the most important people in my life. I owe him more than I can every repay please let me do this one last thing for him."

"Caleb we both owe him more than we could ever repay. But repayment isn't what Jim wanted all he wanted was for his family to be safe. He wouldn't want you to do this by yourself." Mac's voice was cracking with emotion.

Caleb sighed deeply he wasn't sure how he was going to convince his dad this was something he had to do by himself.

"Caleb are you still with me son?"

"Yeah dad please I can't explain it I just know this is something I have to do myself."

Mackland knew this wasn't a fight he was going to win. By the time he got to Blue Earth Caleb would already have Jim cleaned up and ready for the funeral pyre.

"I don't like this son I think it's a bad idea but I want try and stop you if this is something you really feel you have to do."

"Thank you dad."

"I promise" There were so many things Caleb wanted to tell his dad but he just didn't know how. "I should probably go I need to call John."

"I can do that."

"Naw I got it covered."

"Caleb please be careful."

"I always am."

"That's what worries me. I love you son."

"Ditto I'll see you soon Mac bye." Caleb hung up the phone and sat down on the floor by Jim's body. "I'm so sorry Jim you deserved so much better than this. " Caleb stared at the phone clutched in his hand. '_Why didn't I take Mac up on his offer to call John'_ Sighing resolutely Caleb hit the speed dial on his phone and prayed John would pick up. Dean had called Caleb a few days ago and told him that he and Sam had found their dad and that they were working on a hunt together. Three rings later a voice growled "Winchester" into the phone.

The phone call went about the way Caleb had expected it to John listened to what he said growled an obscenity into the phone and hung up.

Caleb sat on the hard floor cold thinking through what he was going to have to do. First of all he'd have to wait until night fall he was covered with the pastors blood he couldn't risk anyone seeing him come out of the church. Then he would have to find somewhere inconspicuous to change his clothes. Caleb was glad he had taken time to rent a car otherwise he would have a hard time getting Jim's body out of the church. As it was he was going to have to find something to wrap the body in. Caleb decided to rent a hotel room to clean Jim's body up in. The thought of going to the farm was just to painful right now. '_I need to call one of the neighbors to make sure that the dogs and other animals are fed. I'll just tell them that Jim was called out of town suddenly a family emergency. Eventually we'll have to come up with a story about what happened to Jim.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

**To everyone who reviewed thank you. You made my day if I didn't respond to you personally I apologize I'll do better next time. It's been a long couple of days so please make me smile by reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

**Nature's first green is gold,**

**Her hardest hue to hold.**

**Her early leafs a flower;**

**But only so an hour.**

**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**

**So Eden sake to grief,**

**So dawn go down today.**

**Nothing gold can stay.**

**Robert Frost**

Caleb pulled himself up off the floor and began to pace the room restlessly. Glancing at his watch he let out a low growl he still had several hours before night fall. He hated feeling trapped and helpless and right now he felt both.

"Damnit I should be out hunting down the demon bitch who did this to you not stuck down here with…" Caleb trailed off looking at Jim's body.

"No offense Jim it's not that I don't enjoy your company but I enjoyed it a lot more when your where alive. " Caleb let out a short bark of humorless laughter.

"If Mackland could see me now hell if you could see me now stuck in here with …" Caleb just couldn't bring himself to say the words Jim's body. A wave of exhaustion hit Caleb so hard it rocked him back on his heels. '_Maybe I'll sit down for a few minutes'_ Caleb thought as he stumbled over to the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Did you ever regret rescuing me from the hospital ?" Caleb wondered out loud just before his eyes slid shut.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The duty nurse was doing her best to try and convince the clergy man not to go into the room. The patient in room 316 was highly unstable which was why he was heavily sedated most of the time and strapped down to the bed. But the man would not be deterred and strode purposely into the room.

What Jim saw before him made the usually mild mannered man's blood boil. The boys arms and legs were strapped down to the bed so he couldn't move, he was pale his long raven hair making him look even more so, his face was thin and drawn. He was far too thin and looked almost frail. The young teen look at Jim and bared his teeth snarling like a wild animal.

"Easy son I'm not going to hurt you," Jim said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

As the clergy moved a little closer he saw the boys' muscles tense as he fought against the restraints. The look in the kids' eyes was wild almost feral but underneath that was barely controlled panic. Seeing that he was only causing the patient distress Jim stopped moving towards the bed.

"Caleb" The boy cocked his head at the use of his name bringing to Jim's mind images of his beloved dog Atticus Finch. Jim couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

"My names Pastor Jim Murphy I'm here to help you." Caleb's eyes were still blazing but he was no longer fighting against the restraints.

"Caleb I'm going to start moving towards you again. I'm not going to hurt you I promise I'm only here to help." The pastor kept his voice low calm and soothing. Taking small measured steps careful not to make any sudden movements Murphy moved towards the bed. Caleb's eyes stayed locked on Jim as he slowly moved towards the bed he had just about made it to the bedside when the door opened and everything went to hell.

The change was instantaneous as soon as Caleb saw the large male nurse standing in the doorway he began to scream a horrible anguished sound that chilled Jim to the bone. His head was thrashing wildly back and forth on his pillow his muscles straining as he fought against the restraints.

Jim rushed forward wanting to offer the distressed teen some comfort.

Caleb wasn't going to beg for the nurse not to give him the shot that's exactly what the sadistic bastard wanted.

"Is that really necessary?" Jim reached out to place a hand on Caleb's sweaty forehead.

"Don't" The nurse snapped causing Jim to reflexively pull his had back.

"This one bites and he has really sharp teeth. Doctors orders I have to put Cujo here down for his afternoon nap." The nurse explained holding up the syringe and then injecting it to the i.v.

Caleb had stopped fighting and was glaring at the nurse.

"Nighty night." The nurse said as he threw the syringe in the sharps container and then left the room.

Caleb turned his golden gaze towards Jim in those eyes Murphy saw a world of pain and defiance but under that he saw a scared child begging for help but what didn't see was the slightest glimmer of evil.

Jim pulled a chair up next to Caleb's bed. Jim reached his hand out for Caleb's head once more only to have the boy flinch away from him. Sighing Jim knew something had to be done and it had to be done quickly before anymore damage could be done to the child. Jim decided he was going to call Mackland as soon as he left the hospital he had the power to do pretty much as he pleased in the medical community.

Caleb's eyes were glazed over and his lids were had half mast when Jim made him a promise.

"Caleb I'm going to get you out of here I promise and Jim Murphy never breaks his promises."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Never my boy."

Caleb woke with a start the words ringing in his ears as clearly as if Jim Murphy had just spoken them. Taking a minute to orient himself to his surroundings Caleb stood up slowly his muscles protesting the time he spent sitting on the hard cold floor.

Caleb glanced down at his watch. "Eight o'clock perfect its dark outside.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Caleb!! YOU BITCH." John Winchesters' grip on the phone was crushing.

The two younger Winchesters' watched as emotions flashed across their fathers face the rage was first and then heart break. The emotions were only there for a few seconds if the boys hadn't been watching they would have missed them and then John's game face was snapped firmly in place.

Dean didn't have to ask what had happened or wait for an explanation. His father screaming his best friends name and then the brief glimpse of heartache told him everything he needed to know. Dean stumbled back a couple of steps feeling like all of the air had just been sucked out of his lungs. Metal bands had formed around his heart and lungs preventing the vital organs from functioning. Sam led him to a chair and forced him down into it. Dean bent his upper body forward to where it was resting on his legs. He closed his eyes hoping for darkness and the peace of oblivion. Instead the back of his eyelids turned into movies screens showing him images of Caleb and Jim throughout the years. Memories floating by so fast he couldn't make sense of them. Snippets of long ago conversations playing in his head he remembered the promise he'd made to Caleb that the four of them would meet up after this hunt. It had been nearly three months since Dean had last seen his best friend six months since he had last seen the pastor.

When John told them about Pastor Jim's murder Dean had managed to hold it together just barely. Once they were back in the car Sam had refused to look at to look at him. But Dean knew by the slight shaking of the shoulders that Sam was crying for their lost friend another piece of the family torn away by the yellow eyed demon.

After the loss of Jim it had taken everything Dean had to hold it together and keep his head in the game. But Caleb's death pushed Dean's grief level up a hundred times what it had been. Dean had no idea how to deal with the two large chunks of his heart that were now missing. Dean was choking on the bile that had risen in his throat. Hands grasp his shoulders pulling him up right in the chair something was placed in his lap and his head was pushed gently forward. Dean kept his eyes closed as he emptied the contents of his stomach into what he guessed was a trash can. Sam had one hand on the back of Deans' neck gently massaging the tense muscles the other was rubbing gentle circles on his back. If Dean hadn't been busy heaving his guts up he would have commented on the fact that his brother hadn't said one word since finding out about Caleb's death. Finally after the dry heaves subsided and the trash can was removed Dean opened his eyes.

Dean could feel his bother hovering beside him the wheels in his head turning furiously trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. For once Dean wished his father and brother would go away just for a little while so he could pull himself together without Sam constantly hovering and fussing over him or Sam turning his huge grief filled eyes to him. He couldn't deal with his own grief right now he didn't need Sammy's too. Worse yet was John judging him and still finding him to be lacking.

John squatted down in front of his oldest and placed his hands on his legs.

"You with me son?"

"Yes sir"

"I have to go call…" Johns voice caught in his throat. "I have to go call Mackland. While I'm gone I want you and your brother to finish getting the gear together I want to move out as soon as I get back."

"Yes sir"

"What the fuck !! "

"Sammy" Dean didn't have the strength to play buffer for one their fights.

"No Dean he's got to be crazy. Or in shock we can't go on the hunt tonight. Not after everything that's happened today."

"Where going on that hunt to night and then we're going to track down that yellow eyed bastard and we're going to kill him before he can kill anyone else we love. I don't care what it takes. Do you understand me?" John was standing toe to toe with Sam their faces mere inches apart.

Sam glanced at his still to pale and shaken looking brother sitting in the chair. Dean's green eyes pleaded with him to agree with their father and end the fight.

"Yes sir" Sam gritted out through clenched teeth.

John strode across the room and opened the door before going out he turned around to face his boys.

"I'll be back in a few minutes make sure you boys are ready to go."

Two yes sirs met his ears before he closed the motel room door. John wanted to find somewhere private to make the call he'd always hoped he'd never have to make.

**It was pointed out to me that the flash back is confusing if you don't know the back story. So if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask me I promise I'll get back to you. If you haven't already read Ridley and Tidia's stories in The Hunters Tomb I would suggest you give them a try they are wonderful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Ok first off let me apologize I had no intentions of leaving you guys hanging for this long. I had a ton of school work to do and I was under big time pressure. I also had a few personal issues pop up that pushed me to my limits. But things have settled back down and I will hopeful be able to get back to writing regularly. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed they really mean a lot to me.**

**Has anyone else not been getting their story alerts? Because mine have just stopped coming and when I check the site authors I know are on my alert list have posted my sister is getting hers but hers is for a different fandom on this site.**

**Thanks again for all the support. **

**I still own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

**To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die.**

**Thomas Campbell**

Glancing down at his watch Caleb growled in frustration it had taken him a lot longer that he had anticipated to prepare Jim's body and get everything else ready.

Reaves was watching Jim's body burn when the first wave of emotion hit him driving him to his knees. The pain he was feeling was fresh raw and unadulterated. It stole his breath squeezed his heart and made his blood run cold. Somehow he knew the pain wasn't his that he was channeling someone else's emotions and God wasn't that just a bitch.

"Jim what the hell is going on?" Caleb was still on his knees gasping for breath. "I usually have to be in the same room to get hit this hard by someone else's emotions."

A sudden thought hit Caleb hard. "Mac!" Caleb jammed his hand down in his pants pocket to dig out his cell phone.

"Shit!" Caleb threw the phone to the ground. He had been planning on charging the phone before his vision of Jim. In his mad rush to get to Blue Earth he had totally forgotten and now it was dead.

The hunter rubbed wearily at his eyes. The unexpected wave of emotion and left his head pounding. '_It'll be dawn soon I need to clean up and get out of here. I also need to find a phone and call Mac he's probably worried sick.' _

Caleb was half of the way up when the second wave of emotion hit him. The pain in Caleb's chest was excruciating, his mouth was working like one of the blue gills he used to pull from Jim's lake as he tried to suck air into his lungs. His blood had turned to ice in his veins. Darkness had totally engulfed him in the few seconds hit took his body to hit the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Macland Ames stood holding the phone to his ear even though the person on the other end had hung up several minutes ago.

'_No no no this has to be some kind of nightmare. There was no way his son was dead this couldn't be happening.'_

The phone dropped from Ames's hand as his knees gave out and he crashed to the floor.

'_Caleb no please son.' _ Mac's abilities had never included reaching other people through a psychic link, but because of his close emotional bond with Caleb he never had he trouble connecting with his son. The older psychic dissolved into tears when he felt nothing but emptiness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Awareness came slowly and painfully back to Caleb. The first thing he was aware of was the percussion band playing in his head. His head was throbbing in time with the banging of the drum. Opening one golden eye just a slit the sunlight was like hot needles lancing through his eye he quickly shut it.

Groaning Caleb tried to remember exactly what had happened. '_Did a hunt go bad? No that's not right. Was I in an accident? I don't hear anybody else around.' _Caleb laid on the ground for a few minutes before the events of the previous day came back to him.

"Ugg" Reaves placed his hand over his eyes and cracked his eyes open. Slowly bringing his other arm up Caleb blinked a few times trying to focus on his watch.

"Shit 8:00 am." Caleb rolled to his knees and slowly pushed himself into a standing position. Caleb quickly cleaned up the area and headed back to where he had hidden t his rental car.

Caleb was driving the car as fast as he dared towards the airport the last thing he need was to be stopped by a cop he had to get to a phone he needed to hear his dad's voice. Something was terribly wrong every time he reached out psychically to his dad or the Winchesters he would get a blinding pain in his head.

'_If that bitch as hurt my dad or the Winchesters I'll find the slowest most painful way imaginable to kill or and then I'll bring her back so I can do it again.'_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

It wasn't a conscience decision it was one born of pain and desperation Mackland barely remembered that he had called and asked Esme to come over until she knocked on the door. Esme was in town on business and she and Mackland had planned on spending some time together. But that was before Jim's death after that Ames had called her and explained the situation saying that he needed to spend time with his son. Esme had been very understanding and offered to help if there was anything that they needed.

Now standing there staring at her threw a hazy of pain and alcohol Mac wondered what she was doing there.

Esme gently pushed Mac out of the doorway so she could step into the apartment and shut the door.

"That's enough of that." Esme pulled the bottle of wine from Mackland's hand.

"Hey !" Mac glared at her indignantly.

"You've had enough you smell like a bar."

"No I haven't I can still feel and it hurts." Mac made a clumsy grab for the bottle fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

Esme sits the bottle on the table by the door the door and then cups Mac's face in her hands.

"My darling drinking want make the pain go away it will only delay it."

Esme pulled Mackland to her as a fresh wave of sobs over came him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Caleb slammed the phone down giving anyone who dared looked at him his best John Winchester fuck you glare. That was the third time he'd tried to reach his dad since the plane landed, Caleb had tried Macklands apartment, office, cell phone, and beeper and received no answer. Trying to reach the Winchesters had been just as frustrating all three had their phones off and Caleb had left numerous messages.

'_Screw this I've just got to get there.'_

Caleb did his best not to run so he wouldn't attract attention to himself as his long legs quickly carried him quickly through the airport. Reaves jeep was in the long term parking garage but he didn't take the time to go get it he jumped in the first cab he saw and gave the driver Mac's address. Luckily the security guard at the front door knew him and waved him on through.

Caleb slammed his hand into the call button for the elevator for the third time. Caleb nearly knocked the couple over getting out of the elevator when the doors finale opened. He mumbled an apology as he rushed into the elevator car.

'_Please be alright. Please be alright.' _ The mantra played over and over in his head as the elevator seemed to creep its way up to Mac's floor. Caleb pulled his key out of his pocket as the elevator doors opened on to Mackland's floor.

Not caring any more if he called attention to himself Caleb sprinted down the hallway to Mac's apartment door. Shoving the key in the lock and opening the door Caleb froze at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**First of all I want to apologize for not responding to the reviews. I got this chapter done quicker than I thought so I thought I would put this one up and I promise I will respond this time.**

**Anyhoo I'm just about ready to wrap this present up and put a bow on it. One maybe two chapters left. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me.**

**Montez no evil cliffie this time.**

**Death is nothing to fear. **

**It is only another dimension.**

**Wayne Dryer**

Esme walking past the door on her way to the kitchen when she heard the key turn in the lock and the door swung open. Esme wondered who looked more shocked her or the person standing in the doorway. Esme grabbed the bottle off the table by the door where she had sat it earlier.

"I don't know who or what you are but you had better get out of here."

"Esme its Caleb you know me. What's going on? Where's my dad?"

Esme surprised Caleb even further by breaking the bottle she was holding on the edge of the table and thrusting the jagged bottle at him.

"Get out!" Esme's voice was rising and Caleb was concerned one of the neighbors might come out to investigate.

"Caleb?" Caleb looked around Esme to see his dad standing in the doorway of the living room. The man was a mess his hair was standing up in every direction, his face was pale and his eyes were blood shot, his clothes were crumpled and he was clutching a bottle of scotch like a security blanket.

"Dad what the hell?" Caleb tried to step around Esme only to have her take a swipe at him with the broken bottle.

"Whoa!"Caleb just barely jumped out of the way.

"Esme let him in. Can't you see my sons confused."

"That's the understatement of the century." Esme stood where she was refusing to let Caleb in.

"Mackland this isn't Caleb you have to know that."

"I have no idea what's going on ?" Frustrated Caleb ran his hands through his hair.

"Of course you don't my poor poor boy you're lost and confused but I can help you come into the living room."

"You wanna call off the woman with the broken bottle?"

"Esme please I know what I'm doing."

"For both our sakes I hope so." With a sigh Esme stepped back and let Caleb in.

Caleb was in front of his dad in three long strides.

"Dad what the fuck is going on?"

Caleb's confusion grew when instead of warning him about his language Mac gave him a sad watery smile then turned and went in to the living room. Caleb followed with Esme right behind him.

"Dad you know I don't scare easily but you're scaring the shit out of me."

"Son my son my boy don't be scared."

"Ok I really need some answers . Esme tries to slice and dice me with a broken bottle. You're drunk dad I've never seen you drunk and you smell like you could give John Winchester a run for his money and nobody will tell me what's going on."

"My precious precious boy you have to move on you can't stay here." Fresh tears were streaming down Mac's face.

"We've moved out of scary into downright freakin weird. Dad you're talking like you think I'm dead." Caleb raked his hands through his hair.

The doctor and Esme exchanged looks.

"Son listen to me your souls still in shock you haven't come to terms with what's happened. But you need to move on your mom, grandmother, and JJ…" Mac stopped as his breath caught in his throat. "Jim's waiting on you he'll take care of you." All of Mackland's composure was gone and he was sobbing in earnest.

"Dad I'm not dead feel." Caleb grabbed his dad's hand and put it on his chest over his heart. "You feel that dad you feel the beat of my heart the rise and fall of my chest I'm not dead."

"Caleb? Son? You're alive?" Caleb shook his head in the affirmative.

Esme had been standing quietly watching the situation progress but know she spoke up. "How do we know you're not a demon?"

"There's a devil's trap painted on the ceiling just as you walk in the front door if I was a demon I would have been trapped."

"John called and said, said that…" Mac's breath was coming out in short gasps as he started to hyperventilate.

"Easy, easy dad breathe." Caleb pushed his father down on the couch and then pushed his head in between his knees. "Just breathe dad try to relax I'm ok."

Reaves rubbed his dad's back and let him regain some of his composure before he spoke again.

"What did Johnny …" Mackland launched himself at his son and wrapped his arms so tightly around him that it was hard for Caleb to breathe. Caleb wrapped his arms around his father and held him while he cried.

Awareness came back to Caleb slowly he didn't even remember falling asleep but he had a terrible crick in his neck. The younger man was aware of the weight of his father's body leaning against him he could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Mac's head was resting on his chest Caleb kissed him on top of his head before gently sliding out of his dad's grip. Arranging the pillows on the couch Caleb gently maneuvered his dad so he was stretched out on the couch grabbing the afghan off the back of the couch he covered him up. Feeling Esme's eyes on him but not caring Caleb bent and kissed his dad on the cheek, before turning around and facing her.

Esme was sitting in the recliner smiling at him.

"What?" Caleb could feel his aggravation growing at her continued presence. But he was also grateful to her for the support and comfort she had given to his dad. It was because of his gratefulness that he reined in his temper.

"I was just thinking how much like your dad you are."

"Thank you. I didn't want to upset dad more by asking but why did he think I was dead?"

"John Winchester called him and told him that a demon had slit your throat while he listened on the phone."

A moan and restless thrashing coming from the couch had Caleb instantly focusing all is attention on his dad.

"Shh It's ok dad. Just rest now everything's ok." Caleb ran hand through his dad's hair and then gently ran his thumb back and forth over Maclands forehead trying to smooth away the worry lines.

'_He looks so old and tired. He's not going to be around forever.' _"Please don't leave me I don't know what I'd do without you."

"He's not going anywhere any time soon." Caleb jumped cursing silently for forgetting Esme was there and for not realizing he had spoken out loud.

Esme held out a tissue to Caleb.

Caleb briefly wondered what the tissue was for until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Damn Caleb thought as he took the tissue and turned away to wipe his face.

"It's not a sign of weakness you know."

"What?" Caleb turned back to face Esme his brow creased in confusion.

"To show emotion."

Caleb felt that he should respond to that comment but his exhausted brain couldn't come up with anything.

"It's been an extremely trying day you should try and get some rest."

"I need to try to call the Winchesters." Grabbing the portable phone off the end table Caleb walked into the kitchen so he would have some privacy. Caleb slammed the phone repeatedly on the kitchen table when he only received voice mail on all three of the Winchesters phones. Resting his head in his hands the psychic knew he had to let the Winchesters know he was alive.

'_Bobby maybe he knows how to reach them.' _Quickly Caleb dialed the older hunters number from memory.

"This better be good." Growled the heart achingly familiar voice the younger hunter felt his mouth turn up in a small smile.

"Bobby its Caleb I need to know where the Winchesters are."

"Who the hell is this?"

'_Fuck he thinks I'm dead.'_

"Bobby I know you were told I was dead but it's it's…a mess. I'm not dead I'm at my dad's apartment please Bobby you have to believe me."

"I swear if you've hurt Mackland you demon bastard I'll hunt your ass down and by the time I'm through with you hell will seem like Disney World. Don't call here again."

Caleb flinched as Bobby slammed the phone down in his ear. Taking deep breaths Caleb tried to center himself; he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to cry so badly. Esme was right he needed to get some rest in the morning he could talk to his dad and together they would figure this whole mess out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed put me on their alert list or favorite story list also to anyone who has just been reading the story.**

**I'm sad to say we have reached the end of this journey. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter but for some reason it was really hard to write. This chapter is longer than the norm because I didn't have enough to divide into two chapters.**

**I haven't checked over this chapter as thoroughly as I usually do because it's 3:00 am and I really wanted to post this when I got done with classes. So please forgive my mistakes they all belong to me.**

**The still don't belong to me. Sob sob. But nothing stopping me from dreaming about them ha ha.**

The Scholars body was off the couch and moving towards the sound of his sons screams before his mind was even conscience of the action. Mackland turned on Caleb's room light to find him sitting up in bed covered in sweat and shaking violently. Ames quickly crossed the room and sat on his sons bed.

"Caleb?" Mac reached out his hand hesitating before he touched his sons arm. He hadn't seen a nightmare this bad in a long time and he didn't want to frighten Caleb.

"Deuce oh God he's killing him there's so much blood."

"Who's hurting Dean son?"

"Johnny." His sons' words stunned the Scholar. John would never hurt his sons they were his life.

"Johnny's possessed by that yellow eyed bastard. I have to go I have to get to Deuce before it's too late." Caleb swung his legs off the bed and was ready to stand when Mac's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Easy son we don't even know where the Winchesters are and if Jonathan is possessed by the yellow eyed demon… you'll never make it in time."

"Dad I can feel Deuce dying I can feel his pain."

Caleb connecting with the victim was extremely unusual and had only happened once before.

Mac felt helpless he knew there was nothing he could say or do to ease his sons pain. He wrapped his arms around his sons trembling sobbing form and began rocking back and forth gently.

"It's stopped" Mac felt himself jump he wasn't even sure if Caleb was aware enough to even know he was there.

"Son, I'm so sorry." Mac was aware of how inadequate his words were but he didn't know what else to say.

"He's alive Dean got through to him Johnny somehow regained control."

Mackland raised his eyebrows in surprise he knew John Winchester was a stubborn son of a bitch and if anyone could take control back from a demon he would be him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and pushing around the scrambled eggs and toast that Esme insisted that he and his dad eat. Mackland had insisted that he had phone calls to make before he ate he had to tell the other brotherhood members about Jim's death dispel any rumors about Caleb's death and make sure everyone was warned about the potential increase in demonic activity. Mac had purposely saved Bobby to last. Now he was grimacing and holding the phone away from his ear. Caleb could clearly hear the stream of four letter words that was coming from the other end of the line. Judging from the blush on Esmes face so could she.

Out of the corner of his eye Mac saw his son massaging his temples. Since his own head was pounding with equal parts hangover and stress he didn't really think anything about it until he heard Caleb muttering "Not again."

"Bobby I have to go." Mackland sat the phone down just in time to grab Caleb to keep him from falling out of the chair.

Caleb had been wearing a trench in the tiles of his father's kitchen floor pacing back and forth for the past two hours. While Mac called different hospitals and hunters trying to locate the Winchesters. Frustrated Ames had just gotten off the phone with another dead end lead when the phone started to ring. Father and son shared a hopeful glance.

Caleb had his and Mac's packed duffle bags waiting by the door when his dad got off the phone.

"Were are they?" Caleb was shifting from foot to foot like an excited five year old.

"Caleb sit down." Mac pushes Caleb into a chair and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Son listen to me Samuel and Jonathan are banged up but they're going to be fine. John had to have surgery to remove a bullet from his leg but that went well." Mackland took a steadying breath he really didn't want to have to tell his son about his best friend.

"Son Dean received extensive internal injuries the doctors don't think he's going to survive."

Before Caleb had a chance to respond to what his father had just told him Mac's cell phone started to ring.

'_Oh God now what?'_

"Ames" The doctor winced and how weary his voice sounded.

Listening to his fathers side of the conversation Caleb gathered that it must be Bobby on the phone and he must have gotten a call from the hospital also.

Caleb stood as his dad said goodbye and put the phone back in his pocket.

"You're not coming with me." It was a statement not a question.

"No son I have responsibilities to the brotherhood I have to take care of. I'm sorry I'll meet you there in a few days. Please call me if anything changes."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb was hovering outside of John's hospital door when it suddenly opened and Bobby stepped out.

"Damn it's good to see you Junior." Bobby pulled Caleb into a quick embrace. "I know John will be glad to see you too."

"It's good to be seen. How's he doing?" Caleb motioned towards the door with his head.

"Still a stubborn son of a bitch." Caleb gave a small snort.

"That sounds about right."

"Have you seen the boys yet?" Feeling his throat suddenly constrict Caleb shook his head.

Bobby put his hand on Caleb's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm going up there now I'll tell Sam you're here and will be up shortly."

"Thanks Bobby" Caleb watched the older man turn the corner before going into Johns hospital room.

John's eyes were closed when Caleb first entered the room.

"Johnny?"

"Caleb" A rare smile graced John's face as he opened his eyes.

"Damn it's good to see you Kid."

"It's good to see you too Johnny."

Winchester motion for Caleb to come closer when he was within arms reach John pulled Caleb into a embrace. When John let go Caleb blinked at him in surprise.

"Sit down Junior I have a lot to tell you."

Caleb listened quietly as John told him about being possessed and what he did to Dean and finally what he remembered about the wreak.

"I'm proud of you of the man and the hunter you've grown to be…" John held up his hand to stop Caleb from speaking. Thank you, thank you for taking care of my boys especially Dean, Sammy's always had you and Dean to watch his back but Dean wouldn't have had anybody if it hadn't been for you. I want you to promise me you'll keep watching out for my boys keep them safe."

"You know I will. But where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere it's just the drugs there making me loopy. I'm tired why don't you go visit Dean?"

"Yeah ok get some rest." Caleb felt a knot forming in his stomach as he left the room. He had tried to read John but the man had his shields firmly in place and he didn't want to push too hard.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb stood in the doorway and listened to Sam talk to his brother about a long ago summer on Jim's farm. Clearing his throat to let Sam know he was there Caleb steped into the room. The kid whipped his head around so fast Caleb was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

Standing up from his chair Sam gave Caleb a watery smile. Caleb met Sam half way across the room and embraced him. Then Caleb held Sam at arms length so he could look at him. Aside from the bruising on his face he obviously wasn't hurt too badly.

"How ya doing Runt?"

"I'm ok."

Caleb pulled a chair up to the other side of Deans bed and sat down taking Deans hand. After awhile Sam and Caleb fell into a pattern taking turns telling stories each sitting quietly while the other talked.

Caleb thought he had imagined it when he felt Deans fingers moving against his hand .

"Did you feel that?" Sam was staring at Caleb over the bed his eyes huge.

Dean was gasping and bucking in the bed trying to pull free of the wires attached to him before Caleb could answer.

Sam and Caleb were pushed aside as doctors and nurses rushed into the room brought in both by Sams yelling and the alarms going off on the machines.

Several hours later after numerous tests Dean was sitting up in the hospital bed talking to Sam and Caleb.

"It's a miracle Dean. The doctors don't know how to explain it one minute you're laying here almost…" "Well you know and now look at you." Sam waved an arm the length of his brothers' body.

Caleb was ready to find some tape and tape Sams mouth closed. The kid had been jabbering non-stop about miracles since Dean had woken up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Caleb wasn't happy at being treated like an errand boy but he had gone and gotten Johns truck like he asked and brought it back to the hospital.

Walking into Dean's room he found his best friend preparing to get out of the bed.

"Whoa! Deuce where do you think you're going?"

"Something's wrong Damien I have to find dad."

"I'll get Johnny he's probably in his room I'll tell him you want to see him."

"Damien please." Dean looked at Caleb with such desperation and determination sighing Caleb felt himself cave.

"Alright Deuce but I'm going to help you." Dean nodded his head in acceptance and put his arm around Caleb's shoulders while Caleb wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam burst through the elevator doors and just about ran into Dean and Caleb. Together the three of them raced to John's room.

The three friends watched in horror as the doctors tried and failed to revive John.

Caleb stunned didn't notice Dean collapse against his brother or Sam go down to his knees under his brothers weight, until he heard Sam yelling at the doctors to get away from them. Snapped out of his daze Caleb rushed forward pushing medical staff out of the way to get to Sam. A doctor was preparing to inject something into Sam's arm, Caleb wasn't even aware that he had drawn back his fist and was preparing to hit the doctor until someone grabbed his arm. Whirling around Caleb found Bobby was holding his arm.

"Easy boy the doc's just trying to help."

Caleb stood with Bobby while the doctor sedated Sam. Together Bobby and Caleb got Sam back to Dean's room. After making Sam as comfortable as possible with his head resting on his brothers bed Caleb covered him with a blanket. As an afterthought Caleb placed one of Sam's hands on top of Deans and then rested one of Deans hands on top of Sam's head. Knowing both boys had been sedated and would be out for a while Caleb left Bobby to keep watch while he went to call his dad.

Mac arrived at the hospital in the early morning hours and together with his son and Bobby he sat and kept watch over the two remaining Winchesters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam and Dean had insisted on taking care of their fathers body on their own. The other hunters sat in Bobby's' living room each lost in their own memories as they waited on the Winchesters return.

Dean came into the house and went straight up stairs without even looking at the others. Sam stopped and looked at his friends with a tear streaked face his mouth worked like he wanted to say something but no words would come out finally he just shook his head and walked off.

Mac turned to look at his son when he made a strangled sobbing noise. Mac shook his head the boy was drunk and consumed by grief and guilt. Not a good combination as Mac had recently found out. Mac gently helped his son stretch out on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Rolling on his side Caleb whimpered slightly and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Mac sat on the couch beside Caleb rubbing his back and thinking. His family had received two devastating blows first Jim's murder and now John's death. It would take a long time for his family to heal but it would heal in time. Because one thing Mac knew for a fact was that if they didn't have family they wouldn't have anything.

**Please don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm working on a new story and will hopefully have it ready soon.**

**See ya next time.**


End file.
